


End of Days

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Apocalypse, Dubious Consent, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Insanity, Molestation, No Condoms, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, Seriously Going to Hell, That kind of riding, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey had been having dreams of someone ever since she was fourteen. They start out truly terrifying, and sent her to the hospital and then to outpatient treatment for insanity. She met friends there, and soon came into a sort of normalcy. Only now with the new year something else happens which causes her to doubt she is insane. (One shot)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	End of Days

**Author's Note:**

> If I need more tags please tell me!

  
  


Rey was running, sobbing and trying to escape from something hunting her. The truly horrible thing was the growing heat that was building inside of her. She had been here many times before, and knew exactly where it would end up. She lept over a vine, gaing just a bit more ground than the last time, even if just a step. Everytime she got a single step further she felt closer to something more nebulous. Something further forwards then she could feel like she could reach with her human body. 

There was a low growl, and she flinched, tripping over an upturned root from one of the many pine trees around her. She tumbled down into the thick snow, without feeling chilled as she twisted her body up staring at the monster on her heels. Her breath fogged out as she frantically crawled backwards away her back hitting into an earthen wall. The growl turned satisfied as the twisting black figure stood over her. 

Rey looked towards her escape, the distant glimpse of light, still so far away and scrambled upwards, trying to throw herself away towards it. She could see in her minds eye the monster reach for her, long fingered hands curling towards her. They clasped on air, fingertips just barely touching her trailing hair as with a near cry of joy escaped the trench she had been running in, for the past two years. Her lungs burned, and body ached. 

One tree next to her, sitting just on the edge of the trench swung down animated like a creature of the deep ocean and she ran right into it. All her breath hitched out, and she tumbled over the top landing with a small skid head pointing directly at the monster. He walked, as she groaned, the tree going back to its place. She let out a sob, unable to move now, as the monster caught her. Massive hands grabbed her wrists yanking her around roughly as her skin tingled raw and hot. 

It was fucked up, it was always fucked up, she told herself every waking moment it was fucked up. This monster wanted to eat her, to break down her soul and rip it open bleeding until she was nothing but a husk. But lips met hers as she screwed her eyes shut not wanting to watch as the monster kissed her. Plush lips worked with hers, a wet warm tongue plundering into her mouth as she moaned. Both from despair and from the pure utter languid warmth that roared into her veins. 

Yanked onto the monsters lap she whimpered into the lips as she felt the bulge of the erection straining against her clothes. One hand slid under her shirt touching her bare skin, and making her completely forget whatever terror she had felt in running from him. It felt stupid, and she melted into him with a sigh eyes fluttering open. All she could really see in the hazy dream world were suggestions, she saw pale skin, wet lips, and black hair. 

He was naked, always so, and began yanking her clothes off her as she squirmed settling on ripping her clothes off rather than fumbling for catches or buttons. Rey moaned, as his head dipped down, kissing her shoulders, lying her down into the snow that melted around her steaming away from their bodies. Her legs were straddling his waist, his knees on the ground as one hand supported himself as he mantled over her. 

“Please…” she begged. Not a part of her waking mind wanted this, but her body begged him to go on, from her hips jerking in a low roll, trying to bring the hazy length of him to slot between her thighs. Very nearly getting him into her folds but his hands gripped her hips stalling any more motion. 

“My delicious prize.” his low voice purred, and the last of resistance melted away. Waking mind or not. How long had she spent under him as he tortured her. Her mind screaming for a relief that wouldn’t come. His tongue wetly licked around a breast, taking the tip into a mouth and sucking on her nipple. Down to one of the long fingers sticking inside of her making her scream into the silent forest. 

It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t ever enough, and wouldn’t be enough. The monster laughed when she tried to drive herself on his hand, trying to get anything. Trying to achieve the long denied orgasm. Never, in any of these dreams did it happen, never getting anything more than a finger or once when she turned eighteen last week his tongue, but never hitting a peak. “OH PLEASE. PLEASE, please release me.” she begged mindlessly. But he didn’t kissing down her front, running a tongue into her belly button. 

“Not until we finally meet.” he purred against her skin. Rey whimpered, hips weakly bucking, she had tried that, but all her run and her struggles had tired her out. One of her sleeves had been used to tie her hands behind her as he gripped her hips with bruising force, bringing up her legs to his shoulders. Her heart rate shot up as she saw a hazy grin, and then he bit into her thigh. 

“No….” she sobbed. But he lavered the bite, placing a mirrored bite on her other thigh reigniting her fight. But it was quickly stopped as he placed a kiss on the outside of her pussy lips. She was throbbing, body tight and aching with pure shamed need. She knew even in the dream she was going to ease it the moment she woke with a vibrator on her clit come morning. When he seemed sated to leave her, when he wanted it to happen that was. 

“You won't have long to wait now.” fear slid into her heart, and he swiped a tongue through her. Rey screamed when he drove a tongue into her entrance, tasting her. Licking her like he was starved for her fluids. 

“Please….” she let out as he swirled his tongue along her clit. “Please.” she repeated, over and over again as he continued his torment. 

Rey woke with the siren that was her alarm, and slammed her hand down on the clock. As always, it failed to wake her up. Even when she wired electricity to herself to try to jolt herself awake all she had done was get herself electrical burns. Her skin was tight and she grabbed a small bowl and the wet towel inside of it wiping off the dried tears on her face as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

Medications and a gallon jug of water waited for her for her morning as she put her face in her hands trying to shake off the hot pleasurable feeling her dream left her. She tried to stand up, but it brushed her thighs, and she went back down with a low moan. At sixteen, just the day before her birthday was the first time she gave in finally touching herself until she orgasmed. She never stopped, even when she broke into sobs after completion. 

It was disgusting, it was shameful to desire something that HUNTED her, that she knew deep in her soul would. But then he seemed to know, and she failed to get any much further anymore in that deep forest. Rey scowled as she reached between her legs, and from a small pillowcase sewn on the side of the mattress pulled out a small vibrator. One she could ease into herself if she wanted to, as no matter what she couldn’t bring herself to just get fucked. 

Rey was sure that the mask would fall, face melting to a skull as it reformed into the face she never wanted revealed. No, just a thumb sized vibrator would do as she let out a disgusted sob and clicked it on. It took maybe a few seconds, just that long before she was cumming. Tears sliding down her cheeks as she slumped with her back on the bed. Working a single finger into herself, she moaned, letting herself forget the shame, and let the pleasurable feeling run its course into her as she came again. 

Clicking off the vibrator she panted and for a few moments focused on the memory of the dream on her sixteenth birthday. It was just at the start of the trench, just barely there, and she was thrown against the wall sobbing as he pinned her. But he stalled, face getting into hers as he smelled great gulps of air off her. ‘My perfect little prize.’ he had praised. Never, never he touched her for that long until that night. 

Rey had slept a full 24 hours scaring the daylights out of her foster family at the time and getting dumped at the hospital like so much trash. She knew she was trapped, and thought she’d never get out of the lightless trench, but tonight she finally did get out. Only to be slammed down and tortured again. God if she wasn’t so scared she’d find one of those large pleasure tools and sit on it for days. Let herself die, and then she’d be free. In hell but free. She shivered and sat back up, putting the vibrator back and got ready for the day. 

“Are you ready?” Finn asked her and Rey blinked looking at him as she put her messenger bag over her shoulder. Finn looked eager, way too much so. “Come on Rose’s waiting.” she smiled and nodded, making sure the bag was closed as she exited the building with him. 

“Why are you so excited?” she asked and Finn just smiled back at her making her feel unsettled. He opened his car door for her letting her slide in and try not to focus too much on her keen sense that something was wrong. It had nothing to do with Finn, but with her memories from the dream. She was nervous, planning on staying up the night, or four. 

“We are going to a new years party Rey! Geeze get out for once in your life!” Rey blinked, completely blank. It was the new year already? She looked out the window as Finn took her somewhere away from her studio apartment. 

“Oh, okay.” Finn looked to her with a sort of worried expression. “Hm, will there be booze?” she asked. Finn looked back to the front with his frown. 

“Rey are you okay? For real?” she shrugged. 

“Just a nightmare.” she explained lightly. 

“Do you really have them every night?” Rey sighed and rolled her eyes. Maybe telling Finn the simple ‘I don’t like to sleep, I have nightmares’ wasn’t a good idea. It hardly seemed like a good thing to say. No amount of drugs, anti-psychotic or the heaviest doses of sleeping pills, would do much. No she would have to sleep, if her doctor heard she didn’t sleep she might be hospitalized again. That’s where she actually had met Finn, he was a nurse. 

“Yes, I told you so.” 

“That sucks really hard Peanut.” Rey opened her bag and pulled out a water bottle and drank some of it. Finn watched the movement but headed further towards an extremely busy part of town. Everyone was excited making their way to the town center for the city’s ball drop in just a few hours. Booths with hot things like coco, or soup were by the sides of the sidewalks. Rey sighed heavily. “Okay, so cheer up, I just gotta park. Then we go to this little area and we’ll have a ton of fun and forget that shitty dream.” 

“Sounds fantastic!” she smiled plastering it to her face despite the tight feeling of dread. That seemed to ease Finn’s worries as he parked, mostly legally, and both of them stepped out into the crowd. Rey relaxed further, there were so many people here that she completely let go of the worry. There was no way the horror of the dream world she was thrust into for nearing seven years now could intrude upon her here. 

Slowly guiding her off to a small group of people surrounding a firepit cooking marshmallows on sticks. She noticed Rose first, sandwiching one crispy between two graham crackers and chocolate. “ROSE!” Rey hugged her, and got a light hug in return. 

“About time, we were wondering if you died.” Rose commented and Rey smiled. 

“Only a little.” Rey answered, and smiled at the small group. “I’m Rey.” Finn hugged Rose and kissed her cheek with a giggle from the shorter woman. There were maybe four more people here, one plump blond woman. The other were men and Rey ignored them, instead smiling to Finn and Rose. 

“Good to meet you.” One of them said nodding, Rey held up her hand and snatched a marshmallow putting it into her mouth and ate it quickly. 

“Rey that is Poe. He wanted to meet you.” Finn said, and wagged his eyebrows. Rey turned back to him nodding and swallowing as Poe held out his hand. 

“Glad to finally get to speak to such a prize.” Rey stared at him, her heart shuddering like she had been struck. Her face felt cold, and she saw Finn straighten looking to her. “Finn was right, you are perfect.” Poe grinned leaning towards her as she stayed still. He looked smug, and she grabbed her bag, holding it tightly before turning and running. There was surprised noises behind her, and then her name, but then nothing. Rey was fast, even exhausted, even carrying a bag that had everything from water to a small one person tent, she was fast.

Weaving between people she put as much between her and the rest behind her as possible, cutting in front of a family, and then diving behind a dumpster to an alley to double back around and then dart off into the utterly vacant part of the park. She only stopped when she nearly dived into a pond, and instead jerked back pants wet and soaking. She breathed heavily and shivered. “Great.” she gasped between breaths. “Now they do think you’re crazy.” she said. 

Thinking about Poe, he wasn’t the monster. Poe wasn’t pale, he was more swarthy, with curly hair. Shorter and more lithe then the monster who was thickly muscled and tall. She groaned and pulled her bag off her shoulder heading to the nearest bench. The best thing about always being prepared is that she had a full change of clothes in her bag. She started when she heard a snapping and ogled up to a youngish looking man as he stumbled what looked drunkenly towards the pond. He didn’t even look to her as he went to it bent over it and splashed his face several times. 

She edged away from the bench, putting a tree to her back and keeping herself hidden as he spat out a curse, and trudged off. Rey let out another breath and quickly got out of her wet clothes into the clean and dry ones in her bag. Shoving the wet pants more haphazardly into her bag she heard the countdown from sixty begin and blinked coming back around. Said drunk was slumped onto the bench breath fogging out in the air. 

Carefully she edged around and gave him a wary look. He looked like anyone else. Completely like anyone else she might see. With a sensitive sort of face, and wavy black hair wetly framing his face. She put her fingernail in her mouth gnawing on it as she looked him over. Wincing, she took a light step closer to him. “Hey.” she stated and he didn’t move. “Excuse me, are you okay?” she asked. He blinked his eyes open and then focused on her. 

“Hmm, yeah, just too much beer.” he replied and she nodded. 

“Alright.” Rey froze as he stood up heart hammering again. He was tall, and broad. With only a tight black shirt as he took the few steps up to her she was frozen on the spot. “I..ii…” she swallowed. He put his hands into his pockets and moved past her heading towards the party. 

“Ten.” a distant cheer went up and she sighed in relief walking away from him and everyone else. “Nine. Eight.” Rey rubbed a hand over her face. “Seven.” 

“Fuck me.” she commented and brought out her water again. 

“Six. FIVE! FOUR!” capping the water Rey glared up out into the sky. “THREE. TWO. ONE!” there was a cacophony of loud noise, screaming, and at least ten different gunshots. She let out a sigh and put the water bottle back into her bag. That was when something hit her. Not physically. But she felt it, and turned back around. She watched as the man stopped leaning against a tree and straightened unnaturally still. 

Every nerve, every cell of her body paid attention, as she slowly pulled the bag off her shoulder as he with his back towards her sniffed the air. She held it out in one hand as he moved, with the stiff and uncanny moves she knew perfectly. He turned to her, and she knew he saw her. His eyes were red and that was all she knew, tossing the bag down and running. 

A low growl shot through the air, like a thundercrack and she skipped over a curb, and dodged away from a trash can. Ricocheting off a car she tumbled and panted heavily leaning against a light pole her eyes searching behind her frantically. Nothing. There was no other noise, no sound of footprints, nothing. She panted, controlling herself as she gazed around waiting. It was only when a small group of teens ran past laughing that she started back towards her bag. 

It was where she tossed it, safe and completely untouched. Rey sighed and put her hand to her face mourning her sanity. Of course she was insane. She had the court documents to prove it. Settling her bag back on her shoulder she headed glumly towards Finn’s car and found it without them at all. She didn’t want to encounter Poe again. She fought with herself for a long moment and shoved off, Finn wouldn’t wait up for her. Him and Rose were likely schmoozing somewhere. Maybe talking about how crazy she was. 

Her instincts were still on alert, until she got to her apartment finding it silent. No one was up, and there were no lights on even as she slowly trudged up the stairs. It was quiet and still like not even mice were in the walls. Trepidation slowly built as she unlocked her door and tried to shake it off. There was someone in her home.

The door slammed shut and she was frozen staring blankly downwards. Slowly two hands were put beside her head and the large shadow creature leaned forwards. "I'm here Rey." The monster said. 

"You're not real." She said dully. The monster laughed and put a kissed on her cheek. Rey squeezed her eyes shut. 'Count to ten, count to ten.' She told herself. Counting slowly. When she opened her eyes, it was still there, and placed another kiss on her cheek. 

"My little prize." He whispered. Rey couldn't escape and her would rather faint in fear. But she was held cringing against the door. "Did you like running?"

"Let me go." The monster laughed making her shiver. 

"For tonight. As a birthday present." Relief flooded her system making her shudder. She could run very far in a day. "Then again." 

"Please." She begged. "Please." He kissed her forehead making her flinch. 

"Run as fast as you can Rey. I'll catch you. Dont you want to run? How excited it makes you?" She whimpered hating the way her body was warming up. 

“NO.” his hands were gentle as he tipped her face up so she was staring at his red eyes, there was no pupil, just pure red in a human shaped face. “NO.” It smiled, nothing more than a parting of the blackness of the head. “You are not real.” 

“I am, and I’ll release you.” she flinched but it kissed the tip of her nose. 

“I don’t want it. I don’t want any of this. NEVER wanted it.” 

“All of that? Oh Rey.” he kissed her, and she moaned into the monsters mouth. Finally he pulled back leaving her shaking against the door. “That was just foreplay.” Leaning back down the monster sucked a wet mark into her skin. 

But between two blinks he was gone. Like he didn't exist. Rey slumped down sobbing quietly. After a few hours, Rey fell into the very first dreamless sleep she ever had in her life. That was the most terrifying thing in her life, whatever horror she faced, was nothing compared to it stopping. 

Finn found her packing in the morning, she was shoving things into hard case rolling bags. She had an entire stock of MRE’s food enough for ten days was in her bag already as she stalled blinking as Finn opened the door to her home. She never had locked it after last night, why should she? He coughed and she froze looking to him. “REY? What the hell?” She shook herself, putting only a few more socks into her bag before zipping it closed. 

“I need to leave.” she stated and Finn stood in front of her door. “FINN, you don’t understand.” he shook his head. 

“Rey, why did you run from Poe?” she sighed exasperated. “Look at me, have you taken your meds today?” she glanced to the rack of seven pill bottles waiting. “You didn’t did you.” 

“Finn I can’t take them, they don’t WORK!” Finn stayed put, and she knew she wasn’t going to get out without hurting him, and probably ending up in the back of a cop car. Then back to the hospital, trapped and unable to do any running. But that is what he wanted, her to run. To be a rabbit and him a wolf. 

“Take your pills.” he pointed to the bottles and she gave him a desperate look. But he didn’t budge from the door. “Do I need to call the hospital?” he questioned. Rey winced, and settled her things down, methodically taking the pills with Finn watching her. “Did you have a break?” he asked her and she turned back to him face going slack. “I’m calling.” 

“NO! I have to run!” Finn pulled out his phone looking at her. “Finn…” Rey took a breath. “I saw it. I know I saw it.” This thing is real. She tapped the side of her neck and Finn looked to it and then rose his eyebrows. “It made this.” 

“Made what? That’s a hickey Rey. Did you hook up with someone again?” Rey stalled blinking at him. 

“I would NEVER.” Finn finished up with his phone, dialing and then put it to his ear. “God fucking damnit Finn, I’m asking you to TRUST ME.” Finn looked her over. 

“Rey, you are having a psychotic break. You need to calm down, or I’ll have to sit on you till the crew arrives.” Rey gaped to him hurt flooding into her. Of course no one believes her, no one would ever believe her. She slid her hand around a pot she used to boil all her water, and winced. “Yes, she’s calm for now.” She wasn’t paying attention to what Finn was saying her gut twisting. “I think she is having a psychotic break.” 

“I am not. He’s real. OH god.” She let the pot go to slump down face into the counter. “He’s real.” 

“You need to get here quickly.” Finn finished, and she shook wanting to sob. “Rey, look at me. Everything fine. This happens, you need to tell me what happened.” She ignored him, pushing herself back up and controlled her breathing. “REY.” she stepped away from Finn, and looked around, looking to the knife in the small rack by the oven. Finn saw her look to it and leapt in front of them. “REY. You need to stay calm and talk to me.” 

“YOU DON’T LISTEN!” she accused and he flinched. “I told you he’s real! The monster!” she blanched as she realized how she sounded. “The thing, the man that has been chasing me. He’s real. He was HERE.” she pointed down. “He touched me.” 

“Rey, how long has it been since you slept?” Finn asked back calmly. She looked to her bed. “You can’t just assume some random hookup is a rapist.” 

“I wasn’t having sex! I would NEVER have sex!” Finn shook his head. “Ever.” she emphasized. 

“OH-kay, just stay calm.” Finn held up his hands trying to placate her. “So this monster exists, what does it look like?” Rey shook her head. 

“Like… shadow strings….” she tried and knew it sounded insane. “Scribbled out...person.” Which didn’t make any more sense. She put her hand to her face. “I don’t know! I… never really… he took someone.” Finn smiled nodding. “I think.” she added. Unsure if what that was, was in fact real. She put a nail into her mouth gnawing. 

“OH-Kay, anything else?” Rey flinched when she heard an ambulance. “Come on and sit down.” he moved away from everything, and she didn’t look towards the door. 

“I think I left one bottle in my bag.” she told him and grabbed her bag, made an effort to look through it. She had two meals in here and still wet pants. Her small tent, and umbrella. A hat to conceal her hair, and over two hundred dollars in cash. There was one pill bottle in there, but it held matches. 

“There, I need to take this.” Finn nodded settling down on the edge of a chair as she almost mindlessly put the bag on her shoulder. She grabbed the pot and threw it at Finn and bolted for the door. She clawed it open, and was down the stairs before she heard Finn yell for her. Dodging down nearly tripping down the stairs Rey was gone out of the building before he could exit and was hidden down an alley before the ambulance came by. 

Panting as Finn exited from the building to greet the ambulance, already on the phone with the police she assumed. With just a little work, she had herself in a completely different outfit, with a heavy jacket over her bag and a beanie pulled down her hair. Sniffing, and feeling horrible she went to the subway. She wasn’t going to stay in this city, and planned on trying to find a small hole somewhere to die. 

Never in her life had that thought touched her, ending her life. But by now there was the creeping sort of numbness from the pills she forgot to vomit up in her haste to get away from the doctors. From capture. She wandered off the subway blinking as she walked near the suburb on the outskirts of the city. Her mind cloudy she went through a few thoughts, her job for one, but she didn’t have one anymore. She had been emancipated since she was fifteen, and when that fateful day happened, what seemed to turn her life for the worst, she came into a serious amount of inherited money. 

After that first time, she went to the hospital, for the first time, and from there no one believed anything ever again. Finn wouldn’t believe her. The monster was real, she knew it, he had to be real. Rey flashed her subway card blinking when she realized she was back in the city without ever having had realized she had gotten back on. There was no alarm, there was only the drift of the dose of the drugs. Sluggish she moved in the crowd of people. 

She felt a tight coil in her stomach, and followed it like a string. A tall familiar man was bobbing in the crowd in front of her, he vanished, again like he didn’t exist. Slipping into an abandoned alley with a few blinks. Her panic was completely dulled as he mantled over her. Her eyes couldn’t exactly focus on anything due to the drugs. “Now you hunt me?” the monster asked. “Good girl.” he breathed in over her shoulder leaning down. Rey shuddered. 

“They don’t believe me.” she said tightly. Wincing as one hand was placed on her waist. One of his hands grasped hers, prying it off the tight grip she had on her bag. 

“And drugged you up.” she watched as one nail shot out, sharp as it cup open her palm. He brought it up to his mouth and sucked at the wound. It took a long minute of watching him, but then like a shot to her gut the medication was gone. Taken from her system as he drew her still heavy feeling body flush to his. Drawing her limp hand behind his head as he licked a tongue still wet with her blood across her lips. 

“Rey, Rey, you aren’t running.” he teased and kissed her. She shuddered against him, struggling against the grip he had on her. 

“No… they don’t… believe me.” he tsked, and hugged her. “I’m having a psychotic break, I’m crazy.” he brushed a finger across her lips. 

“You’ve never been crazy.” he guided her out, arm around her shoulders into the crowd. He was still there as she shivered frantically looking to her hand. There was no wound on it. It was gone, and it was like he never had cut her in the first place. “You need food.” with a smile he pulled her into a dinner. Rey shut down emotionally, it was her only sane response as he took her into a booth hands roaming places they shouldn’t, making her feel warm. 

“What can I get you sir?” the waitress asked Rey blinked between them as his thumb was brushing her palm possessively. He was there, she was responding to him. He was real, he had to be. 

“The special for both of us. Two coffees plenty of sugar and cream for my precious lady.” He stated and she smiled leaving the two of them alone. Rey looked after her wanting to beg her to call the police, to have them take her away forever. “Look at me Rey.” she snapped her eyes to his face. “Do you even know what you are to me?” 

“What?” she squeaked out. He smiled towards her, body moving fast in the small booth so she was pressed against the wall as he put an arm around her shoulders pulling her into his body. “I’m…. I’m prey.” she mouthed. He tsked at her, the waitress smiled as she brought over two cups and a coffee pot. A small tray of sugar and creamer, with a little wink to the monster beside her. 

“Are you?” he asked, almost sarcastic. “What do you want?” he used one had to put four little packets of sugar in the coffee and five creamers. Passing it to her before taking his black with one long drain. She shuddered and slowly grabbed the cup before taking a sip and setting it back down before her shaking could spill it. 

“I want… to be released.” she said and cringed. His thumb brushed her shoulder thoughtfully, she took a chance to look at him. He was smiling, almost like he was waiting for something. 

“What does that want tell you.” he said flatly. Rey swallowed, racking her mind for what she knew, what she wanted. 

“You’re…. Hunting me.” she whispered. 

“Am I?” Rey gaped to him taking a breath in mind rapidly going over the memories of every dream. Running, running so much, and then at the end, near when she woke up he’d catch her. “Or are you playing?” the waitress was grinned widely when she set the food down, passing two bundles of wrapped up utensils to them and then left them without a glance towards Rey. She had to look panicked right? “That first time you gave in, what did you FEEL.” 

_ Rey danced off to the side, dodging away from hands. She had just turned sixteen with the rest of the world changing into the new year, she was strong and had been independent from her uncle for a whole year. A confident laugh escaped her, but that was when she spotted the trench, and dived towards it. He caught her just at the beginning throwing her against the rocky wall of the trench. She hated it, hated every portion of this.  _

_ But he was mantled over her and this was the sole steady rock the dream. The only constant force in her life. “Are you ready?” he asked but she rose up and kissed him. An utter languid warmth filled her, and she felt him pushed back. Pressing her almost painfully into the wall as the monsters hands roamed over her body. It felt wonderful and sickening at the same time.  _

_ He never touched her too much before then, but a large hand groped her. She moaned and he kissed her again. But then she woke up, feeling hot and tight. It wasn’t exactly a new feeling but it was the first time it didn’t go away as she moved away from the tiny apartment she could afford. Rey knew what sex was, but she never felt any sort of attraction to anyone ever in her life. Until now that was. In her shower with only lukewarm water she touched herself, until finally she came.  _

_ It felt wonderful, and she could forget how the water got cold, and how she’d be spending the entire day at a twelve hour shift at the ratty dinner. Basking in the afterglow for a long time Rey got back home not feeling as exhausted as she should be. Finally curling up to sleep, with only the slightest bit of trepidation. She knew she could run, and knew she could escape. But as she dived into the dream, she found it sluggish.  _

_ Found herself unable to get any further than a single step inside the trench before he grabbed her. Before she was thrown to the ground and she was struggling against him. “RELEASE ME!” she screamed. The monster stalled over her breathing in her smell deeply. “LET ME GO!” she struggled more but he had her pinned.  _

_ “You’re so close.” he whispered and she writhed under him trying to get away. He pulled off her button up shirt, and she froze. Large hands groped her breasts and she moaned. It shouldn’t feel good. “You’ll be released when you’re ready.” He told her and she writhed against him. Rey sobbed as his hands pulled open her pants yanking them down off her with a quick motion.  _

_ “Please, I don’t want this.” she begged, and one hand groped her. Running across her through the fabric. She went slack waiting and panting. He made a low noise, the black outline creature staring down at her almost humming in pleasure. The fabric of her underwear was ripped off her and she was left naked under him. “NO!”  _

_ An arm gripped her yanking her so that her back was to his chest. A hand stroked her thigh, a pale hand. Rey straightened, body tight as she watched the fingers creep towards her. She watched body tense and heart beating fast as he swiped a single finger through her. “How long must I wait for you my prize?” he asked and she felt him nose through her hair.  _

_ “Release me….” she begged. He swirled a finger around her clit and she moaned arching her back. On arm had her arms trapped leaving her with no leverage to try to stop him as a single finger roamed around her entrance. It ached, throbbing in want. “Release me.”  _

_ “I don’t think you’re ready.” he whispered. She thrashed when he inserted the finger. Just barely penetrating her. Rey screamed, trying to move as he held her fast. “We have all day.” he told her making her freeze. “I can keep you here forever until you’re ready.” Rey sobbed out, as the finger slipped further into her.  _

_ “LET. ME. GO.” she bit between sobs. But he didn’t, and when she did finally wake up she was staring up at a white ceiling. The sounds and smells of the hospital all around her. She shot up and screamed holding her face in her hands. It took two people, one of them Finn to get her down and injected with something as she struggled against them. Screaming her throat raw, all the while. Questions came, Rey had been in that place for 24 hours, tormented molested for 24 hours.  _

_ But with a blood test it was shown that she was the sole heir of Kenobi, and all that he had was hers now. Including his prepaid and fully owned studio apartment. Then came a therapist, then came the further hospitalization as she refused to sleep. Finn seemed to be a steady source in her life. He lived in the same complex, would check up on her. Rey was hardly ever given a choice. All she was told was that she was crazy that she was very likely experiencing ptsd from being molested as a small child. With all the money, and ability from her so called relative, Rey started preparing herself to be able to run at any time.  _

_ ‘It’s just a dream Rey, nothing in a dream is real.’ her therapist would say over and over again. She couldn’t believe it, shouldn’t believe it. ‘You were raped.’ was another one and defined herself from then on. It made sense right? From all that she was saying it made perfect sense.  _

Rey stared at the stack of pancakes still reeling from shock of reality and her dream blending together. “Who-What are you.” she didn’t move stomach aching from hunger. He pulled his arm back and poured blueberry syrup onto her pancakes and started to cut it up in small pieces as she remained still. 

“I am the breaker of your seal.” he told her and she shuddered. One bite was placed onto her lips and she accepted it, eating mechanically. “You are ready. You’ve been begging me all this time to release you.” Rey breathed out harshly in a dry sob. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. You raped me.” he offered another bite, and she took it glaring at the plate rather than look at him. 

“As I said, that was foreplay Rey. You’ve been human for so long have you forgotten what you are?” Rey froze chewing her food. “You took this body when the rest were thrown into the world. You are the last to be unsealed.” she swallowed dryly. 

“Let me go.” she whispered and he hummed happily. 

“With all pleasure.” Rey shuddered. He slid out of the booth and offered a hand towards her Rey cast a glance towards the exit. “Do it.” She bolted, not grabbing her bag and ran. Everyone was looking at her as she pushed the door open and then ran directly into Finn. Bouncing off him she landed in a heap on the ground, with the monster calmly looking over her. Finn took a moment to recover and looked between her and the monster. 

“I looked, and there before me was a white horse.” the monster said as she scrambled up. “Its rider’s name was death,” he held his hand out to her waiting. “And Hell followed with him.” Rey stared at the hand looking towards Finn who looked blank. The monster waited, as she slowly rose her hand. Finn was slowly pulling out his phone as she put her hand in the monsters hand. There was a snap, and her whole body gave a flinch. 

“I’m ready.” she told the monster. “I’m ready Ren.” Ren pulled her into a hug, kissing her roughly. Finn had his phone limp in his hand. 

“My good perfect prize.” Ren soothed as he drew her out of the alley, sweeping her up into his arms he carried her quickly back to her apartment. There was no police waiting for them, or people with needles full of sedatives. He didn’t even need to touch doors, they just opened for him nearly breaking with the force throwing them open. Once in her place he set her down letting her wobble weakly on her legs. The door snapped closed behind them, and she leaned into him as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

“Release me.” she said and he drew her clothes off slowly. Pushing her towards the bed as he got her naked before him. He pulled off his own clothes and Rey was left staring at the full naked body of the monster she had been running from. “Please Ren. I need to be released.” she begged. He put a finger under her chin and kissed her. 

“I know. It shall be done.” she moaned. His hand traveled down groping a breast as he slid between her legs the hard jutting length resting against her stomach. “You will be released Rey.” 

Rey looked down as he groped himself, rubbing the wet pre-cum over his dick, with a smile he ran the tip through her folds. The sensation made her scream, fire lighting up her veins and letting the scream fade into a pleasured moan as the tip brushed her clit. 

“YES!” she yelled out. “YES! MORE!” He chuckled, lining his head up with her soaked entrance. “PLEASE.” the tip breached her, and she let out a long breath as he slid further into her. It was painful, her muscles not parting easily. But he continued, pushing until he bottomed out into her. 

“There you go Rey.” he soothed as she sobbed happily. She canted her hips and he leaned over her kissing her breast. “You will be released.” He slid out and with a heavy slide thrust back into her. She cried out again as he sucked her breast into his mouth. Rolling a nipple with his teeth as he continued thrusting into her in slow languid strokes. 

“Yes. YES.” she was climbing the hill of pleasure slow as his strokes. “Faster.” He let go of her nipple, leaning back up and gripped her hips in his hands. “Harder.” 

“As you wish.” He pumped faster hips snapping into hers with harder strokes. That peak was there, lingering tightly on the edge. 

“REN. PLEASE.” she begged breathlessly. “PLEASE. I’m there.” he grinned, and one hand ghosted down, and only rubbed her clit just a little and she split off. Falling and screaming as she came. He ground into her, thrusting weakly as she writhed under him. She felt his own release as she stopped basking in the afterglow. Something else snapped, and she felt the earth buck. An earthquake, possibly minor, shook the city leaving thousands of car alarms screaming. 

He pulled her up, with him still inside of her to kiss her. “There you are Rey. You are released.” she whimpered against him. “A fourth of the world is yours to behold.” 

“Yes.” she breathed out mouthing wet kisses along the side of his neck. “Thank you Ren.” he grinned kissing her cupping the back of her head in his hand. 

“Hell rides with us…” he stroked a hand down her back as she laughed weakly. 

"I want more." she told him and he jerked his hips up making her squeak. "YES. Yes more Ren." 

"Whatever you wish Rey the death of the world." 


End file.
